


Кто у руля

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы R — NC-21 (2019) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Don't copy to another site, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, No Lube, Not copy to another site, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Жесткий секс, даб-кон, бладплей, найфплей, ганплей, насилие. Упоминается Стегги в прошлом.





	Кто у руля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Is In Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637751) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Жесткий секс, даб-кон, бладплей, найфплей, ганплей, насилие. Упоминается Стегги в прошлом.

То, как трахал его Баки, было ни на что не похоже.

Он не был нежным, нет, он был самым яростным и жестоким сексуальным партнером Стива из всех, что у него были. С Пегги Стив всегда был нежным и любящим. Баки же наоборот нравилось, когда Стив истекал кровью. Ему нравилось трахаться с ним, держа у виска заряженный пистолет. А когда он чувствовал себя особенно отчаянно, то трахал Стива стволом оружия.

Стив любил кричать от боли и удовольствия, пока нож скользил по ключице, а кровь выступала на поверхность и стекала ручьями по груди. Со стоном Баки слизывал кровь, возбуждая Стива, а от его стонов заводился и сам Баки.

— Баки, пожалуйста, прекрати! Детка, это очень больно! — вскрикнул Стив.

— Да пошел ты! Я тоже это говорил, но они не останавливались, — взревел в ответ Баки и продолжил резать грудь Стива. С полным ртом крови он подтянулся вплотную к его лицу и прижался губами ко рту, отдавая кровь. Стив проглотил ее полностью, и они оба застонали.

Он попытался поцеловать Баки, напомнить, что они все же люди. Но ничего человеческого в нем не осталось — он просто уткнулся членом в нерастянутую дырку Стива.

Стив испуганно ахнул, поняв, что Баки собирается делать, и начал умолять остановиться.

Но тот не слышал. Стив закричал, когда Баки проник в него. Единственной смазкой был его предэкулят, а затем и кровь Стива. Боль была невыносимой. Он чувствовал, что Баки его порвал.

Казалось, крики провоцировали Баки трахать жестче — тому нравилось видеть агонию Стива, быть единственным, кто делает ему больно. Контролировать его.

Стив понимал, что все дело было именно в этом — Баки необходим был контроль хоть над чем-то или над кем-нибудь, поэтому во время секса он вел себя так. И Стив был легкой мишенью, всегда позволявший Баки делать то, чего он хочет, в чем нуждается.

Баки тяжело дышал, волосы прилипли к лицу, пока он трахал Стива в разорванную дырку. Кровь облегчила движение, и Баки наблюдал, как она размазывалась по члену, когда он входил в Стива. Кровь была везде — на простынях, на животе Баки и бедрах Стива. Это было прекрасно и отвратительно. Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Баки отбросил все человеческое, что в нем оставалось, и трахал Стива, не сдерживаясь.

— Стив! — прокричал он, кончая в него. Тот был на краю оргазма, когда Баки вышел из него, перевернул на спину и обхватил возбужденный член металлической рукой. Стив дернул бедрами в тщетной попытке получить облегчение.

Баки ухмыльнулся и передвинулся вниз, опустив голову к члену Стива и заглотив его одним отточенным движением.

Потребовалось всего несколько движений, прежде чем Стива накрыл оргазм. Схватив Баки за волосы, он кончил ему в рот и с влажным звуком вынул член.

Он развалился рядом со Стивом, сыто улыбаясь. Ну, по крайней мере, Баки был счастлив. Стив слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Он с нетерпением ждал утра, когда он исцелится, и они снова смогут поиграть в эту игру.


End file.
